Into the Night
by Riabbit
Summary: Songfic. Zexion's acting Emo and Demyx doesn't like being ignored.


Into the Night

Demyx hummed softly as he plucked at a couple of the strings on his tinged blue stiar. It had been a quiet day and the faux-hawked boy was bored out of his mind. A near silent knock sounded from Demyx's dorm door and a lilac haired boy sauntered in swiftly.

"Hey Zex! Whatcha doing? How was class? I'm bored. Wanna go do something?" Demyx all but squealed, Zexion flinching at the loud greeting.

"Hey Demyx." was all the short boy said as he crossed the room to sit on his bed. Zexion sighed and curled up into a tight ball and hid himself under his blankets silently facing the wall. Not at all happy with being partially ignored, the blond haired stiarist bounded over to the other side of the room and sat on the edge of the older males' bed.

"What's wrong Zex?" the usually hyper boy asked softly, surprising the other with his show of concern. Silence followed the question and Demyx formed an idea. Grinning from ear to ear, the blond grabbed his stiar and began playing a song he had written earlier. After playing a few bars, the stiarist got another idea and leant over the other boy so that his mouth was about a centimeter away from Zexions' ear.

"Wanna dance?" he whispered, his warm breath ghosting over the others' ear and parts of his face. Before he could respond, Zexion was pulled out of his confines and dragged to the centre of the room. A faint pink blush settled on his face as Demyx wrapped his arms around his waist and began moving to whatever tune was playing in his head. Zexion stood limply in the other boys arms as the stiarist continued to dance.

"Why aren't you dancing Zex?" Demyx questioned, sincerely confused.

"There's no music." the bookworm stated after a short pause. The blond's laughter echoed through the dorm room and he began singing.

"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,

It was love from above, that could save me from hell,

He had fire in his soul it was easy to see,

How the devil himself could be pulled out of me,

There were drums in the air as he started to dance,

Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands,

And we sang…"

With each line sung, Zexion found himself being pulled closer to the musician holding him. Not wanting to other to stop his soft singing, the slate haired boy slowly moved his hips to the invisible beat formed by the tallers' song. A small grin crept onto Demyx's face as he pulled the shorter male closer, moving a bit faster, the tempo in his melodious voice rising. Their hips brushed every so often and Zexion suddenly realized that he was blushing fiercely. The shorter looked up and saw the blond musician staring at him strangely, and unfamiliar emotion flashing through his sea blue eyes. Figuring his face was sill stained red; the book worm glanced down at his feet, concentrating on not clumsily stepping on the others toes.

"Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,

And the voices rang like the angels sing,

And singing…

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,

And we danced on into the night,

Ay oh ay oh,

Ay oh ay oh,

And we danced on into the nigh."

A soft hand found its way to the blushing males' chin and lightly lifted the pale face, forcing the smaller to look up at the others lightly tanned face. Once his head was successfully lifted, Zexion was pulled forward even more, obviously popping both boys' personal bubbles. The soft hands soon found their resting place on the smallers' hips, drawing him in until he was flush against the singing boy. Demyx bent down and rested his head on the others shoulder, still singing quietly. His fingers traced circles on the stoic boys' hips, dragging a small moan from the others' throat. Upon hearing this, Demyx pulled away slightly causing a near silent whimper to leave the shorter's lips.

"Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,

You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,

We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,

No room left to move in between you and I,

We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,

And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,

And we sang…"

Once again, Zexion cast his eyes towards his feet and refused to look up. A deep red blush settled onto the pales boys face causing the musician to giggle lightly and tug softly at the lilac hair before him. Pausing his singing for a bit, Demyx grasped the others chin and tilted his head so that he could see his eyes.

"You're really pretty, you know that." he muttered quietly, once again drawing the bookworm closer. Said males blush increased tenfold and jerked himself out of the others light grip. The lilac haired male rushed to the adjoining bathroom and locked the door. Shutting himself in, hoping the other would get bored and leave. Unfortunately for him (or maybe not) the singing began again. Signaling that Demyx was refusing to be ignored and was planning to stay near the door until Zexion decided to come out.

"Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,

And the voices rang like the angels sing,

And singing…

Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,

And we danced on into the night,

Ay oh ay oh,

Ay oh ay oh.

And we danced on into the night,

Ay oh ay oh,

Ay oh ay oh,

And we danced on into the night."

Sighing in defeat, the shorter male shuffled over to the door and unlocked the wooden barricade, slowly revealing himself to the other. The soft creaking of floor boards was the only warning then small male had before he found himself laying in the ground with the singing musician sitting on his stomach. Demyx leant forward, resting his head on the other's shoulder continued to sing lightly in his ear. Zexion shivered when the singing males' warm breath washed over his ear, his blush returning again.

"Demyx get off me." he murmured softly, squirming slightly to move the other off of him. Shaking his head spastically, Demyx tightened his grip on the smaller male, leaning in closer, his singing never stopping. Zexion sighed in defeat once again and relaxed into the other boys' arms.

"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,

It was love from above, that could save me from hell,

He had fire in his soul it was easy to see,

how the devil himself could be pulled out of me,

There were drums in the air as he started to dance,

Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,

And we sang…"

The lilac haired boy closed his eyes slightly, relishing in the warmth of the other currently on top of him. Demyx shifted slightly, moving to fully lay on the others' small body. Another small moan escaped the shorters' lips and the other decided to stop singing, wanting to hear the sounds the bookworm was making. Another spastic smile lit up the musicians' face when he noticed the deep red coloring of the other's cheeks. Without giving any warning, Zexion lifted his head and pushed their lips together roughly. After about a minute, they pulled apart and the shorter was once again determined on avoiding eye contact with bubbly blond laying on him. Demyx giggled lightly and gently kissed the others' still red cheek.

"I love you Zex." he whispered before claiming the blushing boys' lips once again.

Owari

KY


End file.
